


Season of the Witch

by LadyRosalie



Category: Dark Shadows (2012)
Genre: 1970s, Angie Bouchard Deserved Better, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Mutual Pining, Romance, Spooky Happenings in Collinsport, Strangers to Lovers, Supernatural Elements, Tropes, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26694577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRosalie/pseuds/LadyRosalie
Summary: In 1972, Dr. Evelyn Collins returns to her hometown of Collinsport, Maine at the request of her sister, Elizabeth. Evelyn gradually settles into small town life, becoming accustomed to her family’s secrets. Until her undead ancestor emerges from a coffin in the woods, and Angelique Bouchard makes her an offer that she cannot refuse.
Relationships: Angelique Bouchard Collins/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 200





	1. Deal with the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Literally nobody asked for this but I loved Angelique in Dark Shadows so much that I couldn't resist.
> 
> Happy reading.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a charged encounter, Angelique Bouchard approaches Evelyn Collins with an offer she cannot bring herself to refuse.

Evelyn Collins woke from another restless night to the startling realization she was not in her bedroom in Collinwood.

The room she found herself in, however, was still a familiar one. A dim and dusty room in one of the many sealed off wings of the old manor, littered with covered pieces of worn furniture and portraits of long-dead relatives. It was a room Evelyn had frequently found herself waking up in as a child, an apparent result of sleepwalking. She had eventually grown out of the behavior, had not had a sleepwalking episode for over a decade, until recently. Since returning to her childhood home her nights had been restless and her dreams disturbing.

 _Then again_ , she mused, _I am sleeping under the same roof as a teenage werewolf and a centuries’ old vampire._

Evelyn rose from the floor with a tired sigh and headed down the long, winding halls back to her bedroom. She would have to hurry if she wanted to be dressed and ready for work in time to beat the rest of her family to the breakfast table.

The last thing she wanted to face this early in the morning was the disappointed stare of her older sister.

* * *

Breakfast was always an interesting affair in the Collins household, especially in recent weeks with the addition of Barnabas to the household. Evelyn picked at her eggs, listening with amusement as a confused Victoria attempted to explain the concept of television to Barnabas.

Elizabeth glanced up at the clock from her paper, once again their family’s reopened cannery was front page news. She sighed at the time. “We’ll need to leave for school soon, children.”

David nodded and began shoveling cereal into his mouth even faster. Carolyn scoffed, rolled her eyes and Evelyn sent her a worried glance.

The days before the full moon were never easy.

Evelyn met her sister’s eyes for a moment before she stood abruptly from the table. “I’m off to work,” she said simply.

Her brother Roger merely grunted in response. David mumbled a goodbye around his Cheerios.

Elizabeth gave her a pointed look over the rim of her glasses. “Remember, there is a town council meeting tonight.”

“I know,” Evelyn sighed, glancing irritably over at Barnabas. Bodies had been discovered at the beach the previous day, with their throats punctured in a fashion similar to the eleven construction workers Barnabas had killed almost three weeks prior. No doubt the town was terrified of a potential killer on the loose. Of course, Evelyn doubted that anyone suspected that a vampire was the culprit. Nevertheless, it was her duty to keep suspicion off of Barnabas and her family by extension.

Her appointment to the town council had occurred a few months prior, shortly after her return to Collinsport. The Mayor’s son had been rushed into the ER after a fall. The boy had broken his left leg, a gruesome compound fracture. The other physician present, Dr. Reid, had been overwhelmed. The most common complaints in Collinsport’s small emergency room included cuts and contusions, infections, headaches, or pain of the abdomen or chest. Evelyn had gone through residency at a busy emergency room in Baltimore and she had quickly taken charge. Her calm demeanor and had earned her respect from her new colleagues, and her bedside manner earned her an admirer in young Andrew.

The Mayor had sung her praises to anyone and everyone. She had been featured in the town's newspaper, a piece on the town’s new young doctor. Despite Evelyn’s protestations, the Mayor had appointed her to the town council to advise on matters of public health.

Evelyn had been tempted to decline, but Elizabeth had been so thrilled that their family finally had a representative on the town council and some positive publicity that she had not had the heart to say no.

The meetings were dreadfully boring. It did not help that Evelyn sat directly across from Angelique Bouchard, the woman she now knew to be the witch responsible for cursing her entire family.

She felt an odd sense of foreboding as she left to drive for work.

* * *

Collinsport had one hospital. A small community hospital that served the entire town. Evelyn was the hospital’s newest addition, its’ youngest and only female doctor. Initially, she had not been keen on Collinsport General Hospital, but it had grown on her in the past few months. Much like the rest of the town.

She smiled in greeting at the nurses at the station as she walked into the hospital, doing her best to disguise the exhaustion she felt after yet another night of nightmares.

One of the nurses approached and handed her a chart. She smoothed her hands down her scrub top and took the chart with a mumbled thanks. _No rest for the wicked_ , she thought.

It was unusually slow in the ER for a Tuesday, a weekday. Even in Collinsport. Evelyn dealt with a sprained wrist, and, of course, Mrs. Smith. Betty Smith was heavily pregnant, only weeks away from her due date. Evelyn has seen her half a dozen times over the course of her pregnancy. The poor woman hadn't had an easy time of things, and Evelyn had admittedly become quite personally involved in her case.

Thankfully, despite the slow trickle of patients, the day did not drag. Before Evelyn knew it, it was time for her to head to the town council meeting. She always made an effort to freshen up before these meetings, motivated by her own pride and a voice at the back of her mind that sounded obnoxiously like her older sister’s. Evelyn smoothed down her pale blue scrubs, and shrugged on her white coat. She shook out her long dark hair from the bun she kept it in while at work, and left after a final cursory glance in the bathroom mirror.

* * *

The Collinsport Town Council met biweekly in the town hall building. The meetings were, in Evelyn’s opinion, a complete waste of time.

At least, normally. The deaths of seventeen people in under a month was certainly cause for concern, especially in a town as small as Collinsport. Evelyn would be worried too, if the man responsible for the killings was not her undead relative. Her interest in the meeting was only to ensure that her family’s supernatural secret remained just that, a secret.

Though she would have to do something about Barnabas’ feeding habits. There were other… solutions. Solutions that did not involve the brutal murder of local townsfolk. She could bring him bagged blood from the hospital, the old stuff that wouldn’t be usable for much longer. Evelyn idly wondered if Barnabas would notice a difference. Her reverie was broken by the sound of her name.

“Dr. Collins?”

Evelyn turned to the Sheriff, having been half-listening. “I cannot help you in regard to that Sheriff. As this county’s medical examiner, Dr. Warren is performing the autopsies of all of the beach victims.”

Sheriff Bill pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. “I know. The wait is just...difficult. I was hoping you could provide some insight.”

Evelyn smiled kindly at the man. “Not in this, I'm afraid.”

Before the Sheriff could reply another voice cut across the air. “Truly? You have no insight to offer the good people of Collinsport?”

The voice was unmistakable. Evelyn turned to face her fellow town council member Angie Bouchard, sitting across from her at the conference table. 

Evelyn met the witch’s gaze evenly. “Pathology is not my specialty, Ms. Bouchard. Your input would be as good as mine.” Inwardly, Evelyn delighted at the way the witch’s eyes widened and then narrowed at the double meaning behind her words.

“As a medical professional, you must have some idea what happened to those poor young people.” Angelique challenged, leaning forward in her chair.

“It would be improper of me, as a medical professional, to speculate blindly.”

There was no response save for the slight raise of a single eyebrow.

She expected another retort, but Angelique stayed silent and the Sheriff took the opportunity to steer the conversation once again. Angelique regarded Evelyn silently for a moment, an oddly pleased look on her face, before tuning back into the meeting.

Evelyn could feel eyes on her for the remainder of the meeting. There was no doubt in her mind who her observer was, and she bit back a sigh. The last thing she needed was to have caught the attention of the vengeful witch who had it out for her family. She could not get out of the room soon enough, and shot out of her seat as soon as the meeting concluded.

While gathering her things, a familiar figure sauntered up beside her. Evelyn was certain that her smile came off as more of a grimace. She inclined her head politely. “Ms. Bouchard.”

“Is it not fascinating? The timing and… peculiarity of these deaths?”

“What I find fascinating, Ms. Bouchard, is how much resemblance you bear to your female relatives. It’s uncanny, truly. Almost like you're the same person.” Evelyn paused to adjust the folder in her arms and resumed her exit. “You and I have vastly different interests, it would seem.”

Angelique followed alongside her. “How come you and I haven't done this before?”

“Done what?”

Angelique reached to pull the door to the parking lot open for both of them. “Talked,” she replied evenly.

Evelyn whirled to face Angelique, disbelief on her face. “The enmity between you and my entire family.”

The blonde watched her for a moment before asking, “Do you hate me?”

“I don’t know you, ” she replied, flatly. Evelyn studied her thoughtfully. “I know _of_ you.”

A smirk spread across Angelique’s face at that. “I think _you_ are delightful,” she stated, the rasp in voice a touch more pronounced.

Evelyn had no response to that. Noise from across the parking lot caught her attention as other members of the council began to file out of the building. She could see the looks, hear the whispers, and had no desire to become the subject of small town gossip.

Thoroughly confused, Evelyn turned to her car and called over her shoulder, “Goodnight, Ms. Bouchard.”

* * *

Elizabeth was waiting for her when Evelyn walked through the front door. “You're home late,” she drawled. “I expected you back in time for dinner.”

Evelyn slipped off her shoes and headed further into the gloom of the house. “The meeting ran late,” she explained.

Elizabeth followed alongside her. “There are leftovers for you in the kitchen.”

“Thank you,” she murmured, and squeezed her older sister’s arm affectionately.

Elizabeth nodded and they walked into the kitchen. “How was it?” she inquired.

Evelyn snorted. “Miserable.”

Elizabeth nudged her. “You know what I mean.”

Evelyn offered her sister a small grin. “Fine. _We_ are fine,” she assured.

Some of the tension left Liz’s face and she let out a long sigh. “Alright,” she finally replied. “I know you have the best interests of this family in mind.”

Evelyn hummed in agreement, and picked quietly at her food for a moment. “Is Barnabas awake yet?”

Elizabeth canted her head in thought for a moment. “Yes, I believe so. Why?”

“I think I have a solution for his unique dietary needs.”

“Ah,” nodded Liz. She pressed a brief kiss to her sister’s temple. “I’ll leave you to it. Goodnight, Evie.”

“Goodnight, Lizzy.”

She finished the rest of the food quickly and set about searching for Collinsport’s resident vampire. Her hunt for Barnabas was short-lived. Evelyn’s ancestor was where he had been for the past few days, perched in front of the television.

She cleared her throat. “Barnabas.”

He jumped slightly, and adjusted his coat in embarrassment. “Evelyn. How may I be of assistance?”

“We need to talk,” she said, sitting next to him. “About your feeding habits.”

Barnabas winced. “I am perfectly aware of the monstrous-”

“I understand your need for blood, but your killings have caused the town to panic.” she interrupted. “I work at the hospital. I can bring you bagged blood. You would be able to feed without killing and arousing further suspicion.”

“That would be possible?” asked Barnabas.

“Yes. If you absolutely must kill again, be discreet.” She paused to stare sternly at the vampire. “Do you understand?”

“Yes,” he nodded. “I shall do my utmost to be cautious in the future and to adapt to these… circumstances.”

Evelyn smiled at him sympathetically and rose from the couch. “Good. I’ll bring some blood home for you tomorrow.”

Barnabas extended a pale hand to stop her departure. “Do you think that Dr. Hoffman’s transfusions will prove successful? That I may be mortal once more?”

“I don't know, Barnabas,” she answered honestly. “But I hope so.”

The vampire sighed and sank back into the couch, his attention turning back to _Sonny and Cher_. “I hope so too, my dear. I hope so very much,” he murmured.

* * *

The next morning at the hospital was a busy one, something that Evelyn was grateful for. She planned to take the following two days off from work to aid Carolyn through the full moon and she always felt guilty about leaving the hospital down a doctor.

Around noon, Evelyn passed off another chart and turned to the nurse beside her. “What’s up next, Alice?”

The nurse turned to her and handed off a chart. “Fishing accident, Dr. Collins. Hand’s probably going to need to be stitched up.”

Evelyn read over the chart and turned to head towards the patient’s room. “Got it. Thanks, Alice.”

“Mr. Brenner?” Evelyn asked, entering the room.

The grizzled fisherman offered a kind smile and extended his uninjured hand. “Call me Ed, Doc.”

Evelyn smiled. “Ed.” She stepped up to the bed and looked closer at his hand, dark eyes carefully examining the deep gauge across the man’s palm. “How did this happen, Ed?”

The man shrugged. “Got hooked. It happens.”

“It does,” she agreed, having seen many similar injuries in her few months in Collinsport. “Unfortunately, you are going to need stitches.”

“Alright, Doc.” He sighed. “Ready when you are.”

“I’ll be right back, Ed.”

Stitching up Ed’s hand was routine, second nature. It wasn't long before they fell into small talk.

“You're a fisherman?” she asked, pulling the needle back through his flesh.

Ed nodded. “For Angel Bay.”

The doctor’s steady hand did not falter. “Do you like it?”

“It pays the bills. My family has always worked on the water.”

“What about Ms. Bouchard?” Evelyn inquired. “What do you think of her?”

“Angie?” asked Ed. At Evelyn’s nod, he continued. “She’s alright I guess. I’ve only seen her a couple of times.”

“Mmm,” she hummed. Evelyn carefully snipped off the excess thread and peeled off her gloves. “All done. Let me bandage you up and then you're free to go.”

While she wrapped and bandaged Ed’s hand, Evelyn heard voices coming from the direction of the reception desk. She ignored them, and continued working. One of the nurses, Alice, entered the room suddenly. She looked uncharacteristically nervous.

“Dr. Collins?”

“Yes?” she asked, and moved on to filling out the chart.

“Angie Bouchard is in the waiting room asking to speak to the doctor treating an employee of hers. I’m assuming that it is Mr. Brenner she’s here for.”

Masking her worry, Evelyn smiled at the nurse. “I’ll handle it, Alice.”

The nurse appeared visibly relieved. “Thank you, Dr. Collins.”

“I would recommend taking a day or two off of work. Do your absolute best not to get this wet, and change your bandages regularly.” Ed’s silence prompted Evelyn to turn to him and ask, “Is something wrong?”

“She’s here for you,” he muttered, and peered at Evelyn curiously.

“Pardon?”

“This isn't the first time i've been hurt on the job. Won't be the last. She never shows up to the hospital for anyone, no matter how bad it is. She’s here for you, Doc.”

Evelyn turned to her patient and arched an eyebrow. “You really think so?” she asked. 

“Trust me, Doc. Angie’s not here for an old skipper, she’s here for the pretty doctor.”

Evelyn fought back a blush and turned to leave. “Whatever you say, Ed. Be well.”

She spotted Angelique Bouchard dressed in an expensive looking emerald green pantsuit and leaning against the reception desk. The sight of her momentarily stunned the doctor. The hospital’s fluorescent lights gave the witch an almost ethereal glow. Even Evelyn could admit that despite her dubious morals, Angelique Bouchard was an exquisitely beautiful woman.

Evelyn steadied herself and approached the reception desk. “Ms. Bouchard.” She nodded at the witch.

Angelique turned to her and smirked. “Dr. Collins,” she purred.

“What brings you into my ER today?” Evelyn asked.

Angelique stepped closer. Close enough that Evelyn could smell her perfume, and the faint hint of cigarettes. “A fisherman in my employ was injured earlier today. I’m told you are the doctor in charge of his care?”

“I am.” She nodded. Remembering Ed’s earlier words prompted Evelyn to ask, “Would you like to see him?”

Angelique made a dismissive gesture. “I’m certain that he has been well cared for.”

“Then why are you here?” Evelyn asked, her suspicions of Angelique firmly piqued.

“I wanted to ask you to join me for lunch.” As if sensing Evelyn’s impending questions, Angelique quickly added, “To talk business.”

Evelyn stared at her for a moment before her eyes narrowed. “If you wish to talk business, it is Liz you should be talking to.”

“I want to talk to you.”

Evelyn glanced at the clock. “Unfortunately, my lunch break does not start for another hour,” she demurred.

“I’ll meet you at Sandy’s Diner in an hour, then?” She had phrased it as a question, but left little room for refusal and Evelyn did not see much wisdom in further angering the town witch.

“Very well,” she acquiesced.

Angelique grinned.

* * *

Angelique’s car was already parked in front of the diner when Evelyn pulled into the lot. The bright candy red 1970 Plymouth Barracuda was easily the most recognizable car in Collinsport. Personally, the car was a touch too flashy for Evelyn’s taste but she could see the appeal of it to Angelique. The car was expensive and symbolized luxury and power. All things that Angelique could not have as a servant in the eighteenth century.

Evelyn entered the diner and saw Angelique sitting in one of the booths. She rose to greet the approaching doctor.

“Dr. Collins, right on time.” Angelique gestured to the opposite booth. “Please, sit.”

Evelyn nodded at Angelique and slid into the booth. A waitress approached them and took their orders, glancing between the two with wide eyes.

“You wanted to discuss business?”

“Hmm,” she hummed. “I have a proposition for you. You and I will engage in a fictitious relationship, for a period of, say, four months.”

Evelyn choked slightly on her drink and stared at Angelique with wide eyes. “Excuse me?” She coughed again, and took the napkin Angelique hurriedly offered. “Why? Why me?”

“Good publicity. Press. Since your family reopened the Collins Cannery they’ve been the talk of the town,” she replied, taking a sip of her soda. “As for why you in particular, well you’re really quite perfect for this. It looks good for me to be dating a member of my competitor’s family. You are already aware of my little secret, and the only viable member of your family.”

“Good publicity. Don’t you have a spell for that,” Evelyn replied flatly.

Angelique laughed, low and smooth. “Witchcraft? No, no honey- I go jet setting around on my broomstick and shooting fireballs out of my wand, and suddenly it’s a lot harder for me to get elected treasurer of the Ladies Supper Club...” She trailed off for a moment and tilted her head, the corner of her mouth twitching slightly. “No, all that’s so… eighteenth century. This is the 70’s, sweetheart. Politics is the new witchcraft.”

“So, you get good press. What am I supposed to get out of this arrangement?”

Angelique grinned. “Besides me?”

Evelyn sighed heavily. “My family will be furious, another benefit for you. I know that you won’t be able to resist bragging.”

There was no denial from Angelique. “Well,” she sighed, stirring her drink with the straw. “What would you want? Name your terms, darling.”

“Undo what you did to Carolyn,” blurted Evelyn. Her eyes narrowed at the faux expression of innocence on Angelique’s face. “I know it was you.”

Angelique nodded in acquiescence. “I’m assuming there’s more.”

“Leave my siblings and their children alone.”

Smirking, Angelique canted her head in assent. “I can do that. Anything else?”

“Do not interfere with the canning business in any...extranormal ways,” she said simply, her confident and calm demeanor belying the strange mix of emotions she felt bubbling just beneath the surface. “Surely Angel Bay can handle a little competition?” Evelyn challenged.

“Of course. My Angel Bay is the biggest thing on the eastern seaboard.” bragged Angelique. “Is that all, sweetheart?”

Evelyn nodded. There was a lull in the conversation as they both picked at their lunch. Angelique began to drum her painted nails lightly against the table.

A heartbeat’s length of silence followed before Angelique’s eyes met Evelyn’s and she asked, “What of Barnabas? Your terms did not include him.”

Angelique peered at her with an intensity that was almost frightening. Evelyn realized that being the sole focus of Angelique Bouchard’s attention was intense, and electrifying. “ _That_ ,” she said. “Is between you and him.”

Angelique nodded, pleased. “Very well. Now, let’s talk specifics.”

Over the rest of their lunch, Evelyn and Angelique ironed out the details of their agreement. For the next four months, the two would “date.” They would have a date night one a week, and display some physical affection while in public together. Evelyn would accompany Angelique to any and all public events. Of course, Angelique stipulated that Evelyn had to maintain the ruse to her family. They would “break up” at the end of the four month period, go their separate ways after the New Year, and Angelique would uphold her end of the deal by releasing Carolyn from her curse. 

Despite the anxiety she felt, Evelyn agreed. The family would be safe, except for Barnabas and Evelyn herself, but she was content to offer herself as collateral if it meant that the rest of her family would come to no further harm.

“Shall we shake on it, darling?” Angelique asked, and extended her hand across the table.

Evelyn took the offered hand with minimal hesitation and shook it firmly. Angelique’s hand was cool and smooth. It reminded Evelyn of porcelain. The handshake lasted a moment longer than necessary, and Evelyn felt Angelique’s fingers brush hers and she pulled away.

Angelique paid for their meals, and they left the diner together. Angelique walked with Evelyn to her car and stood next to her, waiting for something.

“Forgetting something, Evelyn?” she asked.

Evelyn unlocked her car and turned to Angelique, bemused. When it became clear to Angelique that Evelyn was not going to do whatever it was that she expected of her, she leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek.

“I’ll see you around, darling,” Angelique said. She winked and sauntered over to her own car.

Evelyn stood frozen and blushing. The lipstick mark left by Angelique’s lips felt sticky on her cheek and she reached to wipe it away. She could feel the stares of passing patrons, and ignored them in favor beginning the drive back to the hospital.

She wondered throughout the drive if she would live to regret what she had just done.

After arriving at the manor, Barnabas had told her that "family is the only real wealth." He was right. Evelyn would do anything for her family. Even if that meant striking a bargain with the witch that had cursed them.


	2. Thicker than Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn quite literally sees a ghost, Evelyn and Angelique go on their first public date, and Carolyn endures the full moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in this update. Midterms consumed the past few weeks of my life. The stress is real. Also, just to clarify the timeline the events of the movie take place in October when Barnabas is found in the woods. In this, Barnabas is found in August of 1972 instead.

An unnatural chill pulled Evelyn from her dreams. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of a spectral figure near the foot of her bed. 

Evelyn watched with wide eyes as the ghost drifted through her room, pausing to peer intensely at photographs on her desk. She slipped out of bed and hesitantly made her way across the floor. 

Her footsteps must have been too loud, because he turned to face her, and their eyes met. He had the dark brown hair and eyes of a Collins. Evelyn thought that perhaps she had seen his face before, in one of the portraits hanging downstairs. 

The ghost’s form was that of a young man. He wore clothes that reminded Evelyn of the clothing that Barnabas had been wearing when he arrived at Collinwood, but there was blood spattered across his spectral chest. 

_What happened to him?_ Evelyn wondered. 

“Beware the serpent and its forked tongue,” the spirit intonated. His voice sounded with a chilling, ethereal undertone. “Heed the words of your brethren, lest you meet our fate.”

Evelyn fought the urge to shiver. “I don’t understand,” she admitted. 

The ghost stared at her solemnly. “You will.”

* * *

Evelyn sipped tiredly at her coffee the following morning. She felt almost as exhausted as Carolyn looked. Her sister, as per usual, was reading _The Collinsport Star_. Evelyn craned her neck slightly to catch a glimpse of the headlines, and was relieved to see that the day’s news was dominated by the new safety protocols that the town council had set in light of the recent killings. 

She had taken two days off of work, and Carolyn stayed home from school in preparation for the night’s full moon and its aftermath. 

Evelyn left the breakfast table early to prepare the room that would be used during her niece's impending transformation. It was one of the many unused rooms in the manor, perfectly secluded in a distant wing. 

She spent the morning hours tidying the dusty room and setting up her medical equipment to take Carolyn’s vitals. Evelyn had been keeping a careful journal in hope of finding a cure, or at least a treatment, for her niece’s lycanthropy. Her deal with Angelique had rendered her goal obsolete. At least, she hoped that it had. 

Evelyn’s final preparations always involved setting up the record player. Music calmed Carolyn, even during her lupine transformation. 

“You look tired.”

Evelyn startled at the unexpected voice, and whirled to face her amused sister. “I haven't been sleeping well lately,” she breathed. 

“I know,” Elizabeth said. She stepped further into the room, eyes roving over the deep gouges in the old wooden floors. “I appreciate you doing this, looking after Carolyn. I know you were not eager to return home, but I think it’s been good for the family to have you here.”

“I’m glad I'm here, Liz,” Evelyn said, smiling. “Collinsport has grown on me, despite its strangeness.”

The blonde couldn't help but smile back, an amused glint in her eye. “Things have been exceedingly odd around here lately haven't they?”

“Vampires, werewolves, witches...what's next?” Evelyn asked dryly. 

“Nothing. I hope,” said Elizabeth, shaking her head. “Things are looking up for this family for once.”

“The Cannery’s doing well?” the brunette asked. 

Elizabeth nodded. “Very. We should be back on shelves soon, if you can believe it.”

“Collins Catch back in stores,” Evelyn mused, cocking her head. “I wonder what Angelique will have to say about that.”

Elizabeth made a displeased noise at the back of her throat. “The business world is cutthroat enough without a literal witch to compete against.”

Evelyn thought briefly of the promise that Angelique had made to her and the deal they struck the previous day. Of course, her sister had to remain in the dark.

“I have a feeling you can handle it,” Evelyn said cautiously, offering her sister a small smile. “Keeping this family together for so many years hasn't been a small task.”

Melancholy washed briefly over the matriarch’s features. “No, it hasn't.” Her voice was softer. “Thank you.”

Evelyn nodded. There was a lull of silence before she spoke. “I’m thinking of taking Carolyn into town for a little while, maybe to the record store on the corner.”

Elizabeth hummed thoughtfully and headed for the door. “I think it would be good for her to get out of the house for a little while. It might help keep her mind off of _things_. Just make sure you're back well before sunset.”

“We won't be out for long,” Evelyn reassured her. 

“Oh!” Elizabeth exclaimed, pausing on her way to the door. “I almost forgot to tell you. Take your car, Evie. The wagon has been finicky lately.”

* * *

Evelyn turned from the stack of records and glanced at her niece. “Anything catch your interest?” she asked. 

Carolyn handed her a Rolling Stones record. “Just this.”

Evelyn nodded approvingly and headed to the counter. “Nice. My treat.”

She was stopped by Carolyn’s hand at her elbow. “Hey,” she began hesitantly. “I heard about you and Angie.”

Evelyn blinked. “What?”

Carolyn rolled her eyes. “I know you and Angie are a thing,” she stated, and scoffed at the expression on her aunt’s face. “Dude, the whole town is talking about you two.”

Evelyn’s eyes narrowed. “You don’t pay attention to town gossip. How did you really find out?”

“People _are_ talking.” Carolyn replied, tapping her ear pointedly. 

Evelyn’s eyes widened in horror at the reminder of her niece’s supernatural hearing. “Oh,” she said, blushing. “Right.”

Carolyn’s eyes widened. “So it's true,” she breathed. 

“Yes.” Evelyn said softly and then with more conviction. “Yes, Angie and I are dating. It's very new so I would appreciate your discretion. Catch my drift?”

“Yeah, totally.” Carolyn nodded earnestly. “I've got your back Aunt Evie, but you really should tell Mom,” she said cautiously. “And the rest of the family. They’re going to find out eventually.” 

“I know,” sighed Evelyn. She frowned suddenly, as if realizing something. “You're not upset are you?”

“No.” Carolyn shook her head. “I mean, you deserve to be happy and Angie’s hot,” she said, grinning. 

Evelyn flushed. “Carolyn!” she exclaimed. 

Carolyn grinned wolfishly and cackled as her aunt grew redder. Together they walked up to the counter. 

“You hungry?” Evelyn asked.

“Starving.”

“McDonald’s okay?”

“Absolutely.” Carolyn replied. 

Evelyn pulled into the drive thru of McDonald’s and ordered burgers for her and Carolyn. They ate in the parking lot before returning to Collinwood. 

Mrs. Johnson, the manor’s elderly maid, was waiting for them when they got back. 

“Oh! Ms. Evelyn, there you are,” she exclaimed. “Something came for you earlier. I put it on the dining table.”

“Alright. Thank you, Mrs. Johnson.”

“Something from your girlfriend?” Carolyn teased. 

Evelyn nudged her playfully. “Hush.”

The two Collinses headed for the dining room. Evelyn paused to look at the portraits hanging in the living room, searching for the face of her ghostly visitor. Carolyn continued eagerly ahead of her aunt. Evelyn identified the ghost as William Collins, one of her ancestors from the early 1800s. She felt a chill run down her spine as she stared up at William’s brown eyes, so similar to her own. 

Evelyn shook her head, tried to banish the eerie feeling that had swept over her. She joined Carolyn in the dining room. Her niece had paused in the doorway, eyebrows raised. 

“Woah.”

Evelyn stepped around her niece and caught sight of a large, extravagant bouquet sitting on the dining room table. _Woah indeed_ , she thought. 

Two dozen lavender roses sat in a glass vase on one end of the family’s long dining table. She spotted a small card perched on one of the pale purple blooms. 

Evelyn plucked the card from the bouquet. The paper felt thick and expensive beneath her fingertips. The card and flowers were, unsurprisingly, from Angelique. A short note, written neatly in elegant penmanship, expressed Angelique’s desire to meet and a phone number was written across the bottom of the card. 

“Where did those come from?” Elizabeth’s voice came from behind her. 

“I thought the house could use a little color.” Evelyn responded absentmindedly. She was already heading for the house phone in the kitchen. 

Liz rounded the table to get a closer look. “They look lovely,” she commented. “How much did you spend on these?”

“Don’t worry about it!” she shouted over her shoulder. 

In the kitchen, Evelyn tucked the phone into the crook of her neck and dialed the number on the card. 

Angelique’s secretary picked up on the third ring. “Ms. Bouchard’s office. This is Judy speaking, how may I help you?”

“Hi Judy,” she greeted, adjusting her hold on the phone. “This is Dr. Evelyn Collins. I’m calling for Angie.”

“Oh, Evelyn! Ms. Bouchard told me to put you right through if you called. Just a moment.”

There were a few moments of silence before Angelique picked up in the other line. Her voice was crisp and professional when she answered. “Angie Bouchard.” 

Evelyn decided to skip any small talk. “I got your note.”

“Did you like the flowers?” asked Angelique. Evelyn noted that her voice had noticeably softened, taking on a velvety tone. The stark contrast left Evelyn momentarily at a loss. 

“They're beautiful,” said Evelyn honestly. “Thank you. You don't have to do things like that though.” It wasn't as if they were _actually_ dating. 

“Of course I do.” Angelique insisted. “I told you that I would treat you as if you were my girlfriend, and my girlfriend deserves the best.” 

“Well, uh...you wanted to meet?” Evelyn questioned, fiddling with the phone chord. 

“To discuss our first date, darling.”

“Well, I have tomorrow off from work. I could bring lunch by your office,” she suggested. 

Angelique hummed in agreement. “Sounds perfect, sweetheart. I’ll see you around noon?”

“Noon it is.” Evelyn confirmed. 

“I can’t wait,” she purred.

Evelyn sighed. “Goodbye, Angelique.”

She hung up before the other woman could respond.

* * *

The record skipped as the first few notes played. The sounds of The Rolling Stones echoed throughout the darkened room. A sliver of pale moonlight peaked through worn, heavy curtains. The sound of Carolyn’s pained grunts and cries shifted to inhuman growls and snarls. Evelyn’s dark eyes met the sickly yellow orbs of her niece. An agonized howl pierced the night.

The Rolling Stones played on.

* * *

Early the following morning as the light of dawn seeped into Collinwood, Evelyn and Carolyn stumbled tiredly through the mansion’s halls. Evelyn ushered Carolyn into her room and into bed.

Elizabeth emerged from her own bedroom down the hall, fully dressed and ready for the day ahead. Evelyn, exhausted and disheveled, felt a brief stab of envy for her sister’s ability to always appear so poised and well put together. 

“How is she?” Elizabeth asked. 

“She’s alright, Lizzy. Her vitals have normalized. She’s exhausted.”

Elizabeth hovered at Carolyn’s beside and glanced anxiously towards the doorway. “I need to get David up for school.”

Evelyn gently shooed her sister. “Go. We’re fine.”

Elizabeth gazed at her with all the concern of an elder sister. “You're exhausted, Evelyn. Go and get some sleep.”

“I will.” 

Liz pressed a kiss to her daughter’s forehead and squeezed her sister’s hand. “Thank you,” she murmured. 

Evelyn settled Carolyn into bed before returning to her own bedroom for a much needed nap. She managed to get a few precious hours of sleep before she had to get ready to meet Angelique. She changed into a pair of comfortable jeans and a casual long sleeved blouse, taking a jacket along to stave off the late August chill. 

She stopped at the diner to pick up lunch. Evelyn repeated the orders that she and Angelique had placed the previous day, and after brief consideration placed an order for Angelique’s secretary as well. She arrived at Angel Bay with minutes to spare and took the elevator up to Angelique’s office.

The receptionist, Judy, smiled at her from behind her desk.

“Hi Evelyn. Here to see Angie?” 

“Yeah,” she replied, holding up the togo bags. 

The receptionist beamed at her. “I’m so happy that she has someone,” she gushed. “It’s sweet of you to bring her lunch. She works so hard.”

“I know. We’re both workaholics.” Evelyn remarked, chuckling along with Judy. “Oh, I brought something for you. I figured a number one would be safe.”

Judy thanked Evelyn profusely as she handed over the to-go bag. 

The door to Angelique’s office swung open. 

“Sorry for the wait. Come on in, sweetheart.” Angelique said, gesturing into her office. 

Evelyn stepped past her and took in her surroundings. Angelique’s office was spacious and elegant. The floor was covered in plush carpet. The art on the walls reminded Evelyn of dripping blood. The red desk was kept neat and orderly. A large window behind Angelique’s desk had a clear view of the Collins Cannery across the wharf. She stared for a moment as Angelique rounded her desk and slid into the high backed chair. 

Evelyn cleared her throat and sat across from Angelique. “So, you wanted to talk about our first date.”

Angelique nodded. “I’m taking you out to dinner tomorrow. Seven o’clock. Wear something nice.”

Evelyn stared at Angelique incredulously. “You couldn't just say that over the phone?”

“We really should get to know each other a little bit, Evelyn. We are supposed to be dating.” Angelique spoke earnestly. “I’ll ask a question, and you can ask one in return.”

“Okay. What do you want to know?”

Angelique peered at her with an intense curiosity. “What is your favorite color?”

Evelyn snorted. “That’s your first question?”

Angelique’s eyes narrowed. “Answer it.”

“Blue.”

Angelique nodded, jotting the answer down on a legal pad on her desk. “Red.”

Evelyn paused to consider her question. “What kind of music do you listen to? Who do you like?”

“I don't listen to a lot of music,” admitted Angelique.

Evelyn smiled at her, bemused. “I'll have to educate you.”

“What made you decide to become a physician?” Angelique questioned. 

Evelyn was slightly taken aback. Angelique’s first question had been so superficial. Her second question involved a much more personal answer and Evelyn wasn't certain how open to be with the witch sitting across from her. 

“My mother was diagnosed with cancer when I was in high school. I watched her grow weaker and weaker.” Evelyn trailed off, swallowing against the sudden tightness in her throat. “I felt so helpless. I couldn't help her. I never wanted to feel like that again.”

“I can understand that feeling.” Angelique replied, smiling softly. 

“What about Angel Bay?” Evelyn prompted. Angelique gazed at her in confusion. “You decided to start your own business, was there any other motivation besides revenge?”

Angelique paused, considering. “I wanted revenge, of course. That was the initial motive. But the power and agency that I gained as a result of the business is what I enjoy most now.”

“When were you born?” Evelyn asked. She was genuinely curious how Angie would answer. 

“Angie Bouchard was born on July 6th, 1940.” Angelique answered. Her expression grew wistful. “I don’t know exactly when I was really born. Records were not well-kept for servants. Sometime in France during the 1750s.” An air of melancholy had settled over the witch, and Evelyn felt compelled to dispel it. She felt like she had stepped into sensitive territory. 

“I was born September 21st, 1944. Ironically, I was born at the same hospital that I now work at,” she said, laughing a little. 

Angelique chuckled, and most of the tension in the room evaporated at the sound. 

Evelyn was surprised, and faintly horrified, at how easy it was to talk to Angelique. Angelique was beautiful, charming, and wickedly intelligent. Evelyn could understand why Barnabas had once been so attracted to her. If Angelique had been anyone else, Evelyn might have fallen for her too. 

Angelique and Evelyn had been talking for the better part of an hour before Judy’s knock interrupted their lunch conversation. 

The receptionist entered the office hesitantly. “Ms. Bouchard, your next meeting is in five minutes,” she said, glancing between the two women. “I can reschedule?”

Evelyn stood, hastily gathering the remains of her lunch. “No need. I was just leaving.”

Judy smiled and headed back to her desk. Angelique also stood from her desk. 

“I’ll see you out.”

They walked side by side to the door of Angelique’s office. Evelyn felt the faint press of Angelique’s hand at the small of her back. 

At the doorway, Evelyn turned to Angelique. “I'll see you tomorrow night.”

“Seven o’clock.” Angelique reminded her. Then, Angelique kissed her firmly on the mouth. “See you then, sweetheart.” She smirked, self satisfied, and used her thumb to remove some stray lipstick from Evelyn’s bottom lip before sauntering back into her office. 

Evelyn avoided eye contact with Judy on her way out.

* * *

Evelyn spent the latter part of the day discretely preparing for her date with Angelique. She chose one of her fanciest dresses. Angelique seemed like the type to only patron expensive establishments, and she had been told to wear something nice. Ten minutes before Angelique was due to arrive to pick her up, Evelyn finished the last touches on her makeup. 

She gave one last quick glance over her appearance and made her way over to the staircase. Evelyn planned to wait outside for Angelique in order to keep her family from interacting with the witch. As the front door came into view, it was clear that Evelyn’s plan was in vain. 

She was too late. Or rather, Angelique was early. Elizabeth and Angelique were talking near the front door. Her sister looked furious. Angelique’s expression was insufferably smug. 

Evelyn rushed down the remaining stairs and across the foyer towards Angelique. 

“You're early,” she said through gritted teeth.

She gripped Angelique’s bicep and led her swiftly towards the door. 

Angelique gazed at her from beneath her lashes. “I just couldn't wait to see you again, darling.”

Elizabeth rolled her eyes behind Angelique. Evelyn mouthed ‘later’ over Angelique’s shoulder to her sister and ushered the witch out the door. 

She rounded on Angelique as soon as the door shut behind them. “Really?”

Angelique shrugged and proceeded to walk to the car. “You honestly didn't expect me to resist gloating.”

“Of course I didn't, but you could have at least warned me.” Evelyn hissed, climbing into the car. 

Angelique grinned. “Where’s the fun in that,” she teased. “You look lovely, sweetheart.”

“Thanks.” Evelyn mumbled.

Angelique frowned. “I mean it.” 

Evelyn didn't respond, choosing to stare quietly at the passing scenery. The drive was silent. She didn't bother trying to start a conversation with the other woman, and Angelique didn't try either. 

Angelique finally pulled into one of Collinsport’s few fine dining restaurants. Evelyn was glad that she had dressed appropriately. 

They were seated quickly, courtesy of Angelique’s influence. Once their orders had been placed Angelique started up the conversation. 

They stuck to trivial topics. They talked about the Town Council, and how useless some of its members were. Evelyn found herself genuinely laughing at Angelique’s jokes, and the witch seemed honestly interested as Evelyn relayed some stories from her college days. It was just as easy and pleasant to talk to Angelique as it had been the previous day. 

When they left the restaurant, Angelique offered Evelyn her arm. Evelyn humored her and accepted it as they walked together to the car. 

The drive back to Collinwood was silent, but free from the previous tension. Evelyn hummed along to the radio and watched as Angelique drummed her fingers against the steering wheel. 

Evelyn found herself slightly disappointed as they pulled into the driveway of Collinwood. Angelique put the car in park and turned to Evelyn with a smirk. 

Evelyn smiled back. “Thanks for dinner,” she said.

Angelique smiled and brushed the back of her fingers across Evelyn’s cheek. “You're welcome, sweetheart.” She turned her hand to cup Evelyn’s chin and pressed a brief, soft kiss against her lips. 

Though she enjoyed the feeling of Angelique’s lips against her own, Evelyn wondered why Angelique would bother maintaining the ruse of their relationship when the two were clearly alone. She thought, perhaps, that the past one hundred and ninety-six years had been lonelier for Angelique than the witch would ever admit. 

“I’ll see you around, Angelique.”

Angelique winked at her from the driver's seat. “Count on it, darling.”

As Evelyn watched Angelique pull out of Collinwood’s driveway, she felt surprisingly optimistic about the prospect of spending the next few months as her girlfriend.

* * *

Evelyn was slightly startled to see the light in the sitting room still on as she walked further into the house. Most of the house was already asleep. Except, of course, for Barnabas. She felt a sense of dread wash over her as she stepped into the sitting room. 

Elizabeth Collins was reclined across the sofa, reading. Liz had waited up for her. Evelyn wasn't surprised, not after Angelique’s earlier stunt.

Her sister stared at her silently over the rim of her glasses for a few moments before she finally spoke. “We need to talk.”


End file.
